Better Than Dreaming
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: After Naraku was defeated, Rin was left with Kaede to learn how to be human again. She has, and now must decide which life she wants to lead. Rin's POV. Oneshot.


Authors note: This takes place after the end of the manga.

Disclaimer: InuYasha and it's characters were created by and are owned by none other than Rumiko Takehashi. I, myself are just using them. :) All props go to the wonderful !

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>The weather was perfect. Warm, but am mild breeze blew over my skin. The smoothe material of my newest kimono slid over my skin as I rose from my place kneeling in the flowers and herbs that grew outside the village. I'd been here for 20 seasons now. I'd grown in many ways in that time.<p>

Lady Kaede had taught me well. I now knew the name of every plant in this field, and their medicinal uses. For example, the flowers at my feet would make a great tea for reducing fevers. A few paces to my left grew the best herb to use in a balm for burns, and beside them a plant that when ingested would help fend off infection. Yet my attentions no longer lay on the meanings and importance of the many herbs around me. Instead mt gaze was drawn to a clearing just at the edge of the forest.

There stood a lone figure. He was tall and elegantly armored. His sleeves and his long silver hair blew in the wind, which had picked up a bit, while the rest of his body stood still. He was facing me. Our eyes met and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

It had been many many moons since he has last visited. My Lord.

Once Naraku had been defeated, my Lord had left me here to once again learn how to be human. Then they believed I would be able to make an informed decision on how to spend my life. In the company of my kind ,the humans, or to continue on how it once had been.

At first my Lord would visit often, lavishing luxurious gifts on me, and sitting with me for hours. He never said anything, but then again, he didn't say much most of the time. Even now he just stared. I felt warmth fill my chest.

Over the years the visits became fewer and farther in between. Even with Lady Kagome, InuYasha, and the others for company, thinking about it made me ache with loneliness. But, finally, it was time.I had been immersed in the culture of my human companions for long enough to decide for myself.

So, he was here.

I resisted the urge to run to him. _I_ wasn't ten years old. And _he_ had left me here.

I had waited for him at first. My happiness came from his visits, but eventually, as I saw him less and less, he began to wander my dreams more ad more. Eventually those dreams were all I had.

Now here he stood, only just out of my reach. Just the opposite of how he was in my dreams. In those dreams he'd hold me close, not keep his distance. We'd spoken, and just been together. Thinking of some of the details of the more _recent_ dreams brought some color to my cheeks.

He was much older than I, and had seen so much more than I. Endured more hardships, and gained more wisdom than I could hope to in my entire life. He was so far beyond me in every way.

Slowly, but deliberately, I walked over so that I stood in front of him. His eyes followed my every movement, and I suddenly felt compelled to lower myself into a ladylike bow.

"My Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't expect to see you here so soon." It was then I realized that the wind I had been feeling had just been a manifestation of his pure demonic power washing over a large area. He had been there for some time already. I had kept him waiting.

"You needn't bow, Rin." His nostalgic voice, was soft yet sent gooseflesh over my skin. "I've come to collect you."

"For the meeting?"

Without so much as a nod, the handsome youkai lifted me into his arms. My heartbeat quickened in my chest, further embarrassing me. For I knew he could hear it. He paused momentarily, looking into my face as if he could see my soul behind it and had found something amusing. Effortlessly he began to move towards the village, and within a minute we stood outside Lady Kaede's hut. He set me down.

"Rin, child!" The kind, elderly woman exclaimed. "You let the time get away with you! Seshomaru's been waiting quite some time." I felt my blush renew.

"I apologize." Another bow.

"Nonsense," Lord Sesshomaru closed his golden eyes, "let's get on with this."

I felt my heart sink. He didn't want to be here. I was wasting his time. I could feel tears bite at the back of my eyes as Lady Kaede stepped forward.

"Indeed." She turned toward me. "Rin, I came to you a fortnight ago and explained to you that the time was drawing near for you to decide how you want to live. That time is now." She walked closer and patted me comfortingly on the hand, "with either choice you make, I'll have you know that you will _always_ have a place here."

My eyes teared up and I hugged the elderly priestess. I had a home and a human family now.

If only that were enough.

"I'm sorry," I replied softly, "I thank you for all that you've taught me, and for your kindness, but I must go with My Lord."

The breeze abruptly stopped. As Kaede nodded knowingly, as if she had already predicted my answer, I turned to Lord Seshomaru. His eyes were still closed. His expression unreadable. The disturbance in his power could mean either a good or bad thing. It was worrisome.

"Lord... Sesshomaru?" I reached my arm out to touch his arm. Just as I reached out he turned to face away.

"Then come along, Rin." He started to walk. As he took his first step the breeze picked up again. I couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yes, my Lord!" I waved goodbye to the people of the village, and rushed to follow him just as I had those many years ago.

The view of his back was so familiar, so comforting, hat I was filled with happiness. Once we were deep enough into the forest to be blocked form view he stopped, causing me to walk into him.

"My Lord?"

He turned to face me, and I gasped. It may not have been noticeable to most, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Rin." He placed a hand softly on my head.

"Lord _Sesshomaru_!" The tears I had stored up over many years all fell, and I threw my arms around him. I felt him tense, then relax as I buried my face into his chest.

_'I love you! I love you!'_ I thought, and felt it with my whole fiber of my being. My whole heart was full with those words. I couldn't bring the words to my lips, for fear of everything crumbling from beneath me. He couldn't hear it, but as he wrapped his arms me and pulled me tight to his chest, it dawned on me that he understood. I pulled back to look at his beautiful face.

I don't know what I expected to see, or even if I got it, but when I met his yes something changed inside of me. I abandoned all fear and leaned up to press my lips to those of one of the most feared demons in the region. There were no sparkles or flashes, just a calm feeling of belonging and wholeness. His lips were soft and cool. It was all I had imagined.

When I opened my eyes, they were met with mildly surprises golden ones.I'd never seen that look in those eyes before, so I had to smile. I felt a glimmer of hope as I waited for a response.

It took a while, but I watched the battle rage on behind my Lord's eyes, and saw it draw to a conclusion. Moments later A-Un landed next to me.

In one graceful movement Lord Sesshomaru picked me up and climbed onto the dragon demon, placing me in front him gently, and securing me close to his body with one am protectively over my abdomen. As if I were his. I felt my spirits soar.

This was better than any dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


End file.
